Claymore Anime Episode 10
Those Who Rend Asunder Part 2 (斬り裂く者たち II, Kiri saku mono tachi II) is the 10th episode of the Claymore anime series. It first aired on June 5, 2007. About The tenth anime episode of Claymore, adapted from the manga by Norihiro Yagi. The episode was first broadcast on June 5, 2007 and was directed by Hiroyuki Tanaka and produced by Madhouse Studios. It was dubbed by Funimation and released on DVD Volume 2 in 16 December 2008. Overview A Claymore named Galatea gets summoned by a black robed man named Ermita, who tells her to direct her senses at the mountain range beyond. There, she senses the Yoki of the four Claymores confronting a male Awakened Being. The Awakened One begins the battle by ripping off Deneve’s arm and tossing her into a chasm. Helen and Clare begin fighting the Awakened One, but Clare gets smashed against the cliff face. Helen then releases her Yoki, her arms stretching out and cutting off some of the creature's arms. However, the Awakened Being quickly reattaches his arms and attacks again. Helen is saved when Deneve re-emerges from the chasm and cuts off more arms, her left arm already in the midst of completely regenerating. Miria is surprised by Helen and Deneve's abilities and how they naturally release their Yoki without reserve in a fight. Clare rises from the rubble and Helen tells her to pull back if she values her life, claiming Clare has no business in this fight. Helen becomes curious as to how there is a male Awakened Being when all the Claymores are female. As they fight, Miria explains to her comrades that in the past, The Organization had created male hybrids as well and, although they were great fighters, they didn’t hesitate to release their Yoki, which made them more readily “Awaken.” Miria tells the others that that’s the reason only female Claymores are created now... However, the Awakened One interrupts her, telling her that she's missing some information, and swiftly stabs Deneve and Clare before slashing Helen in the back, defeating all three. Meanwhile, Raki looks toward the mountains, thinking about Clare, and the innkeeper asks about her. He replies that she’s gone to the mountains for some business and the innkeeper expresses worry, saying that previously, a number of Claymores went to the mountains but never came back. Miria grabs Deneve’s body and speeds off away from the Awakened One. He tries to stab her but only gets her after-image as she speeds off to retrieve the bodies of Helen and Clare. He realizes her speed is probably rivaled by no other, and she releases thirty percent of her Yoki to engage him in battle. Though she manages to hurt him, he eventually pins her down and begins maiming and torturing her. Helen wakes to see this and though she tries to get up, she is unable to. She begins crying tears of frustration, believing that it’s all over. Suddenly, Clare gets up and tells Helen that the battle is not over. As she approaches the Awakened One, he tries to strike her but misses. He then tries to strike her repeatedly, but they are all derelict shots. Miria, watching, realizes Clare can sense his flow of Yoki and is actually dodging his blows by predicting them. Clare, springing into action, begins to chop off limbs and lands on his back. She attempts to deliver the finishing blow to his neck, but is thwarted by his neck armour. He strikes her down, but Miria has recovered enough to stand. Clare warns her that the attack is coming from below and both Claymores evade his sneak attack. With Miria’s super speed and Clare’s ability to sense his Yoki, their abilities correspond and they attack and finish off the Awakened Being. Synopsis New Characters *Galatea *Ermita *Male Awakened Being of Paburo Mountain Anime and Manga differences it:Episodio 10es:Episodio 10 Arc Navigation Category:Anime episodes Category:The Awakened Being Hunt Arc